eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 15 2012
Despite trailing by as much as 35 points during the second quarter, West Coast worked their way back into the contest through the dominance of Dean Cox. Cox had 21 possessions and 3 goals and kicked the game's last goal to put West Coast ahead by a point. He was ably supported by Daniel Kerr and Matt Priddis, the latter recording 11 tackles to go with 34 possessions. Summary Goals: 'Cox, Lynch 3, Darling 2, Hill, Kerr, Masten, Priddis '''Best: '''Cox, Priddis, Kerr, Naitanui, Schofield, Lynch, Shuey '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Reports: '''Lynch for tripping S.Atley, Shuey for striking L.Thomas '''Sub: '''Stevens for Newman in the third quarter '''Milestones: '''Kerr 200th game Named side In: Butler, Schofield Out: Sheppard (ankle), Brown Late change: Stevens for Waters (knee) Club Champion votes From the coach "You know, even the whole last quarter, (it was) a matter of 'can we do enough to get in front?' And when we got in front, then it was a long way to go, so it was always going to be a tight, tough last quarter. "I don't think, when it's in the first half, we ever feel out of it. You know, there's a certain point in the game when a lead like that is almost too hard to chase down. But halfway through the second quarter, we felt as though things were turning a little bit our way. We still weren't hurting them on the scoreboard, but we did late. So we felt for a period before that, we started getting our hands on the footy more and the game was back being a bit more even and maybe weighted our way. "Daniel (Kerr) was going pretty well the whole game, but at those crunch times, those guys know what it's all about. Pridda really came into the game and Coxy's effort was pretty outstanding. Through that last quarter he was the one who probably helped us get that score on the board to get in front, and then to hold it up as well. So, big game by Coxy. I know they're good mates, those two. I'd hate to think Coxy tried any harder than he normally would, but the stuff he did was outstanding."''The West Australian (9 July 2012, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "After half-time, the Eagles were able to turn the match into a true test of running and suddenly North started to look physically vulnerable as their game plan, which had held so true, started to collapse. While Matt Priddis is of medium pace at best, his awareness and clinical disposal helped him forge a telling partnership with Daniel Kerr which the Kangaroos struggled to contain. But possibly the most telling moment of the match came when Jacob Brennan, who was not having one of his better days, dug in an absolute rib tickler of a bump on North ruckman Todd Goldstein in the third term. Goldstein had held up strongly to that point, but from then on he became something of a bunny to Cox and Naitanui as they rotated the strike to virtually grind him into the deck."Steve Butler, The West Australian (9 July 2012, p.GAM6), "Eagles hit back in style as Cox takes top votes" The Age "Twenty-five minutes of the final term had expired, and Robbie Tarrant's fourth goal had just given the Roos a five-point lead, when Cox took his 13th mark and coolly slotted his third goal. Then he bobbed up in a pack on the wing and took mark number 14. Finally, as North broke free of the defensive hold West Coast had on it for much of the afternoon, Liam Anthony crossed centre wing and sent one last, roll-of-the-dice kick into attack. Critical appraisal might contend that he should have had more of a look, yet by then it seemed like the Eagles had three or four big blokes all wearing No. 20 on their back. Cox marked, West Coast repelled, the siren sounded, and the Eagles' road trip to the nation's southern island was a success."Peter Hanlon, The Age (8 July 2012), "Cox stands tall in close victory": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-news/cox-stands-tall-in-close-victory-20120707-21o3a.html WAFL results '''Round 16 (7 July) Perth (Smith, McInnes) vs South Fremantle. Tunbridge (Perth) and Mascoulis (Souths) played reserves Claremont (Swift, Stevenson, Neates, Weedon, McGovern) vs Swan Districts. Hamp played reserves East Perth (A.Selwood) vs Peel. Dalziell played reserves for Peel Bye: East Fremantle, Subiaco, West Perth Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2012/121820120707.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2012/15/nmfc-v-wce 2012 15 2012 15